What hurts the most
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Morderet songfic set after steak me Amadeus. Told from Mordecai's point of view. Includes lyrics to the Rascal Flats song this story is based off of. T for mild violence


What hurts the most

**Another songfic told from Mordecai's POV set after steak me Amadeus. Also another story based off a song by Rascal Flats. As time goes on since Margaret's left, Mordecai's heartache grow immensely each day. Can anything make this poor blue jay feel better? T for mild violence. **

As difficult as it is for me to accept, it's been a month since the love and light of my entire life, Margaret Smith, has moved away from me. Margaret and I had been friends for such a long time, although I always wanted us to be more. One night when Margaret and I were having dinner together at a fancy restaurant, steak me Amadeus, I had finally gotten the courage and strength to ask Margaret to be my girlfriend, something I had put off for such a long time due to getting so nervous I could hardly speak when she was near me. Margaret is in college at the moment studying for her major in journalism, and she applied to a few universities, and she revealed to me that she got accepted into one of the universities she had applied to. Now, that's not the part that's been the biggest struggle, learning she had gotten into Milten, it's when I found out she got accepted in that's been so painful and utterly devastating for me to deal with. I always get flashbacks from that tragic night as much as I try to fight them off. I'm actually getting one right now, but I know it's just worthless to try and shake it off, so I'll just deal with having to relive the pain of that night.

**Flashback**

There was a fight going on between the feds and a robotic animal gang called the Capicola gang. My friends and I, excluding the park intern, Thomas, had fought the Capicola gang before for a pair of fuzzy dice, and it turns out the Capicola gang was trying to lay low from the feds because they had put millions of diamonds in the fuzzy dice. The feds beat the Capicola gang, blowing them up into a billion pieces, or so my friends and I had thought. Now, the Capicola gang is in trouble with the feds for printing Amadeus dollars, coupons that can be used to pay for your meal at steak me Amadeus, ten thousand dollars' worth. As the fight got more and more intense, Margaret and I ducked under a table to talk in private.

I said to Margaret "I feel like we're getting closer every day, and no one makes me happier than you do. Margaret," I took her hands and looked deep into her eyes as I asked lovingly "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I saw a smile on Margaret's face, but it quickly faded which had worried me.

Margaret sighed and said to me "Mordecai, there's something I need to tell you. For the first time in my life I feel like I could be in a relationship that could actually go somewhere, but there's this," Margaret looked away from me as she held up her acceptance letter from Milten. I was shocked that she had gotten accepted in, and I could tell by the look on her face that Margaret felt guilty about something, and it became clear to me exactly why she felt guilty as she continued talking to me. She continued on by telling me "I got into my dream school. I really like you, Mordecai, and what we have is special, but I may never get this opportunity again," Margaret was obviously heartbroken, and it was easy for me to know because she was in tears as she said to me "I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend."

I was so upset and confused by what had just happened as I watched Margaret run out of the restaurant covering her eyes so no one would see her crying. I had such a shocked look on my face and a massive hole in my heart as I watched Margaret run away. All my friends witnessed the tragic event that happened to me that night, and as I watched Margaret run out of the restaurant in tears, my friends all saw the shocked look on my face and they all felt sorry for me.

Just then the leader of the Capicola gang shouted rudely "YOU KIDDING ME!? SCHOOL IS OVERRATED! I DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL AND LOOK AT ME!"

Just then a rocket was shot at the Capicola gang, not from the feds, but the owner of steak me Amadeus, who was extremely offended by this comment.

He had a serious look on his face as he said "Nobody talks that way about college education in my restaurant."

**Flashback ends**

Now you know what happened and why I've been so devastated lately. I finally get the courage to ask out the love of my life, but unfortunately, she said no to me. I can understand that Margaret was just following her dreams, so I don't blame her for my heartache. I am sure I'd still be upset if she'd said yes to me, of course not as upset as I am now, but if she'd said yes to me, we'd be in a long distance relationship, and although Margaret's the love of my life and I'd be excited with having her as my girlfriend, no matter if we're close or far apart, but let's face it, a long distance relationship would be difficult, even for someone like me who loves Margaret with all my heart and soul.

I began to cry so hard due to the heartache I had been feeling as the flashback plays over and over again in my mind.

Just then I remembered a song I had heard by the country group Rascal Flats. The song was called what hurts the most. I pulled out my laptop and looked up the song on YouTube. I thought that maybe listening to the song would've been a good way for me to express my heartache and get my pain out in the open. I began thinking even further and thought singing along with the song would help me get my heartache out. I put the video for the song up and sang along with the song as it played.

I had felt like the song had helped me open up and helped me get a little of the pain out, but it didn't help heal any of the pain, that won't happen unless by some miracle Margaret comes back, but I doubt that's going to happen any time soon.

**The next day**

I was sitting in my room listening to what hurts the most when I heard a knock on the door downstairs. I walked downstairs and opened up the door and to my surprise Margaret was standing there with her suitcases smiling really big at me.

I said "If I'm dreaming don't wake me up."

Margaret said "You're not dreaming. I'm actually back home. I'm so sorry for leaving you behind, Mordecai, especially after you give me your heart and soul, which I know was difficult for you to do."

I said "It doesn't matter now because you're back," I asked her "What made you decide to come home?"

Margaret said "I got a message of you singing what hurts the most."

I was confused by this, but then I knew what had happened.

I blushed and said "I must've butt dialed your phone again."

Margaret said "I heard the song you originally sang to me the first time you accidentally butt dialed me, and I knew I had to answer, but I didn't feel like it would've been right for me to say something."

I said "I'm okay with that. This is the best surprise I've ever gotten."

Margaret said "I will be your girlfriend, there's nothing holding me back anymore. You and I are meant to be together, and I'm sorry I didn't realize that earlier."

I told Margaret "I know you were only trying to follow your heart and follow your dreams."

Margaret threw her arms around me and cried kind of happy to be home again with me, but also guilty because of the way I felt when she left me behind.

I shushed Margaret quietly as I stroked her beautiful red feathers.

I said "It's okay, Margaret, there's no need to cry."

Margaret said to me "I'm sorry that you have to see me this way. I know that you forgive me for leaving you behind, but I don't know if I can forgive myself just yet."

I wiped the tears from Margaret and then kissed her as passionately as I possibly could trying to calm her down.

Margaret stopped crying and said to me "I'm okay now."

I stroked her feathers again and said "Good, because I love you and I don't want you upset."

Margaret smiled at me and said "I love you, too."

**Mordecai was devastated after Margaret moved away, but all the pain goes away when she comes back to him.**


End file.
